Goodbye my lover by James Blunt
by CharlieSvarti
Summary: Ah. Que duro es el otoño cuando estás sólo. Que dolorosos pueden llegar a ser los recuerdos. SongFic without lyrics. MidoTaka. Kuroko No Basket. [ONE-SHOT]


_**DISCLAIMER: Kuroko no basket pertenece Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Este fanfic no tiene ningún fin de lucro, tan sólo entretner al lector.**_

 _ **La canción de Goodbye my lover pertenece a James Blunt. Aquí hago uso de unas estrofas suyas y todo cuánto me inspiró, sin ánimo de lucro. Sólo entretenimiento.**_

* * *

Valee este oneshot se me ocurrió escuchando la canción de Goodbye my lover de James Blunt, aunque no soy fan de ese hombre ni nada (lo siento Blunt)

Dejo el link para el que quiera escucharla: _watch?v=wVyggTKDcOE_

Y SUPE que tenía material para midotaka en cuanto puse atención a la letra.

Al principio no iba a ser así, pero al final me salió esto y bueno, espero que le deis una oportunidad. Por si acaso dejo una pequeña explicación al final.

* * *

No me gustan los SongFics con la letra ahí toda por el medio, así que particularmente nunca la veréis en uno de mis fics.El chico recorrió los pasos que le quedaban hasta los pocos escalones de su bloque de edificios. Era pleno otoño, el viento corría libre arrastrando las hojas secas. Se quedó quieto viendo los escalones; su mirada apagada, sin chispa alguna. Hacía frío y su bufanda se había desenrollado, pero no se molestó en recolocarla. Dio un paso hacia delante y se sentó, poniendo las manos en la gélida piedra.

Los dos chicos estaban sentados en aquellos escalones, era un hermoso día a principios de verano. El más bajo de ellos tenía un helado en la mano y se había manchado la nariz con él, pero el otro sacó un pañuelo de tela y se la limpió con delicadeza, sonriendo. Los dos rieron, verdaderamente felices.

El viento arrastró una bolsa de plástico que alguien había dejado abandonada, calle abajo. La observó de reojo, distraído.

La casa podía ser vieja, pero conservaba esa magia que sólo los edificios de esa edad tenían. Giró sobre sí mismo, en el centro de la sala, extendiendo los brazos. Se quedó quieto después de dos, tres vueltas. El peliverde se separó de la puerta y se acercó a él. Le estrechó entre sus brazos en un cálido abrazo y le acarició la cabellera negra con una mano, con ternura.

Exhaló todo el aire y elevó la vista al cielo, gris, las nueves negras cargadas acercándose poco a poco. El viento sopló un poco más fuerte, moviendo los árboles con rudeza y descolocándole los mechones de la frente.

Era invierno cuando se dieron cuenta de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo. Estaban delante de esos mismos escalones, la nieve había parado de caer apenas un cuarto de hora antes. Se había amontonado por todas partes. Recogió un poco con su mano y la sintió fría a pesar de llevar guantes. De la nada sintió ese mismo frío en su nuca. Se giró instintivamente llevando sus manos a la espalda tratando de quitarse la nieve, pero se encontró cara a cara con la espléndida sonrisa del chico de gafas, que sujetó sus mejillas y les unió en un beso.

Juntó sus manos y sopló su aliento caliente en ellas, ya casi no las sentía. Se le cristalizaron los ojos viendo como las hojas caían despacio ahora que el viento había cedido un poco. Un hombre pasó raudo por delante de él, sin detenerse, con prisas y cerrando bien su abrigo.

En primavera habían salido al parque, paseando juntos de la mano. El peliverde tenía algo que decirle y se moría de ganas por saberlo. Las flores estaban preciosas y las nubes habían dejado al Sol salir. Era un día realmente espléndido, uno de esos que nunca olvidarían.

Separó las manos de la cara y las observó. Primero la izquierda, dónde un tenue brillo se avistaba en sus pequeños dedos, todos enrojecidos por el frío. Después fijó sus ojos vacíos en la derecha, donde otro brillo igual dejaba a la vista un segundo anillo. Ambos eran plateados, finos y simples, pero elegantes.

Apenas quedaban dos días para verano; estaban sentados en la terraza. El Sol ocupaba todo el cielo, tiñéndolo de toda la gama de rojos posibles mientras se ocultaba. Los últimos rayos hicieron relucir la plata en la mano del más alto mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los del otro, que hacía lo mismo, por lo que su anillo también brilló una milésima.

Notó el calor en sus dedos totalmente helados, la humedad. Sus lágrimas habían comenzado a deslizarse sin permiso por sus mejillas. El viento volvía a soplar mientras seguían cayendo en sus manos. Un espasmo le recorrió la espalda y se limpió los ojos con fuerza, intentando parar aunque fallando en ello. Le escocían por meter las manos de esa manera pero no le importaba. Desistió al ver que no lograba parar. Más lágrimas cayeron y guardó sus manos en los bolsillos, buscando algo de calor.

Caminaban juntos como siempre de vuelta a casa. Temblaba por el frío, por lo que el otro chico se quitó la bufanda y se la enrolló al cuello, para después pasarle un brazo por los hombros y apretarlo contra sí. Se dejó hacer mientras deslizaba su mano por la espalda contraria apretándolo también.

Se inclinó hacia delante haciendo que su pelo, totalmente desordenado a estas alturas, fuese con él y le tapase un poco la visión. Las lágrimas cayeron en la piedra de los escalones, juntándose en ínfimos lagos.

Aquel invierno había sido realmente malo, había nevado casi todos los días sin cesar, sin duda el tiempo no acompañaba. Los dos estaban en aquel salón dónde él había dado vueltas el primer día. Era noche cerrada y la farola cercana a su casa titilaba a ratos. Ambos dijeron muchas cosas, feas palabras en sus bocas, cada una más hiriente que la anterior. El más alto no lo soportó, cogió su abrigo y se dispuso a salir por la puerta, pero no le dejaría ir así. Le gritó, aunque no debería haberlo hecho, no aquello. Tenía la cara roja por la rabia y movía sus manos con fuerza, gesticulando. El otro se giró, la furia había desaparecido, sus ojos verdes eran totalmente llanos, ya no había felicidad, ya no había enfado. No había nada. Quitó sus manos de los bolsillos y, como si fuese a cámara lenta, deslizó el anillo liberando su dedo, dejándolo desnudo al igual que sus compañeros. Depositó el anillo en la mesa y salió por la puerta sin cerrarla tras su marcha. Se había quedado mudo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dejó caer de rodillas, viendo el destello de su mano y el que ahora residía en la pequeña mesa, cerca del móvil y las llaves ajenas.

Se sujetó la cabeza con fuerza, devastado. Se levantó con brusquedad y abrió la puerta, entrando al recibidor del edificio. Evitó el ascensor y comenzó a subir los peldaños, uno por uno. Su cara se había tornado roja tanto por estar demasiado tiempo fuera a la intemperie como por el esfuerzo físico. Se encontraba mal, muy mal, totalmente helado. En frente de la puerta rebuscó las llaves, pero el temblor de sus manos hizo que se cayeran al suelo. Se agachó y las recogió, abriendo por fin la puerta. Dejó que la hoja siguiese su recorrido hacia dentro, dándole la vista de aquel sitio vacío.

Levantó la vista, nublada por las lágrimas que salían una y otra vez, incapaz de contenerlas, ni siquiera se esforzaba en ello ya.

Sujetó el marco de la puerta porque sus piernas le temblaban con fuerza, como antes sus manos. Se resbaló poco a poco, quedando de rodillas en la entrada de su apartamento, mirando hacia aquel interior totalmente vacío.

Dolía, dolía demasiado. Podía sentirlo por dentro, desgarrándolo. Se había acabado, lo sabía. No había manera de arreglar aquello. La puerta permanecía abierta, dejando a la vista el pasillo.

Agarró la madera con fuerza, por lo menos con la que le quedaba. Seguía sintiendo aquel dolor al que era imposible acostumbrarse, a pesar del tiempo. Había sido el único, había sido el único para él.

Dejó sus manos en el suelo, rindiéndose en limpiar su cara hasta que dejase de llorar. Estaba destrozado, estaba tan destrozado.

Ambos chicos con el pelo negro lloraban con fuerza, aturdidos ante tal torbellino de sentimientos, ambos sujetando su pecho que dolía como mil demonios y cerraban los ojos con fuerza, deseando que todo fuese una terrible pesadilla. Pero aquello era imposible de parar. Habían tenido que decirle adiós a su amigo. Había tenido que decirle adiós a su amado.

* * *

Por si acaso no ha quedado claro empieza con el Takao del presente (sin Midorima) para intercalar en cada párrafo una escena del Takao del pasado (con Midorima) hasta el último párrafo de todos, dónde son los dos Takaos, uno dentro del apartamento y otra fuera, ambos llorando.

Utilicé algunas frases de la canción, de nuevo sin ánimo de lucro.

¡Nos leemos en otro midotaka!


End file.
